russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 and Secarats Premiere The Newest Noontime Kiddie-Serye ‘Eh, Kasi Bata!’
March 16, 2017 Chiz Escudero, Donita Rose, Carleen Sky Aclan, Eddie Ilarde IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services unveil a noontime television for children and family as the newest kiddie comedy series Eh, Kasi Bata! premiere this Monday (March 20). Dubbed as a tawa-serye,produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, Eh, Kasi Bata! marks another teleserye for The Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her leading role, fresh from the success of the top-rating afternoon teleserye Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Together with Carleen in the tawa-serye are senator Francis "Chiz" Escudero, Donita Rose and Eddie Ilarde, with child stars Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Kedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle. Aside from the millennial high school era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday night, IBC-13 and Secarats unveil yet another comedy experience. Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Kedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle in Eh, Kasi Bata! Eh, Kasi Bata! will follow the story of Shane (played by Carleen), a little girl working for John (played by Francyss), a little brother. Because of their two little children in their family that put their life in childhood, John entrusts the intimate of his mother (played by Donita) and his father (played by Chiz) who works him at home.to meet Rommel (Mon Castro), an office man that their family surrounded under one roof. Given that her mother is particularly fond of Shane who separate under the childhood family in the focus of the story, The newest kiddie tawa-serye is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (Fun House, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Iskul Bukol) led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr, and under the direction of Marlon Rivera, Eh, Kasi Bata! also completes the cast are Maybelyn dela Cruz, Kristel Moreno, Joji Isla, Teresa Loyzaga, John Joseph Miraflores, Yul Servo and RR Enriquez. Don’t forget to watch the newest series Eh, Kasi Bata! starting Monday (March 20), 11:30am before APO Tanghali Na! in IBC-13’s Noontime Ang Dating on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up on the teleserye’s latest episodes on IBC Video or HOOQ for Globe subscribers. For more updates, follow @ibc13 on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. 'STMS Artists - MANILA' :Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess (PolyEast Records) :Carleen Sky Aclan - The Child Wonder (Ivory Music & Video) :Grae Fernandez - The Singing Prince (PolyEast Records) :Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess (Ivory Music & Video) :Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva (Ivory Music & Video) :Raisa Dayrit - The Comedienne Princess (Ivory Music & Video) :Joyce Abestano - The Teen Model Sweetheart (Ivory Music & Video) :Jhazmyne Tobias - The Soap Opera Princess :Hiro Volante - The Teen Prince :Crissel Ignacio - The Darling Diva (Ivory Music & Video) :Krystin Dayrit - The Teen Singing Sweetheart :Jedrik Yamio - The Teen Matinee Idol :Francis Magundayao - The Teen Idol :NJ Roben Asunto - The Teen Ballader of the North :Francyss Abuan - The Young Boy Next Door :Harold Rementilla - The Boy Next Door '' :Elijah Rodriguez - ''The Acoustic Prince